


Suffer Well

by urbanmagician



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death Knight, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Pathos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study / POV piece for the blood elf death knight Thairian Embermourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer Well

All the skulls, he'd think, the bones, the dark grim themes of death and suffering. Were they really necessary? Were they means to intimidate our enemies? Or perhaps to intimidate us? To remind us of where we came, what is our task to spread, and where we are headed?

He'd run his fingertips over the hilt of his sword, studying the design, the empty eyes, the smooth interlocking bones. He didn't get that far himself, he was clearly... picked fresh. His skin seemed to retain an olive tint and in places, the kind of weathered roughness that comes from too much living, not dying. From exposing your face to the elements, wielding a weapon, riding a steed. Give or take, what he did now shouldn't be much of a change.

He'd close his eyes and try to remember, to catch the distant echoes wailing in his head like the cold northern wind, but he'd get little. Nearly nothing but his own name. He wasn't sure why, was this supposed to be particularly important? It was merely a name. Some verbal way to distinguish him from others and get his attention. He could choose anything for that. But he kept it. If it was so precious to old him, he could be sentimental about it, why not. He attached it to himself and wore it as if it was a dry flower he found pressed between the pages of a musty book, preserved by someone he didn't know. A token of affection? Thairian. A detached memory floating free, abandoned, with no goal or purpose. He plucked it from the air, framing it with a last touch, a last name: Embermourn.


End file.
